A Doomed Marriage
by SunAndMoon42
Summary: Bella and Edward are to be married, as in arranged marriage. But the marriage seems to be doomed from the beginning. For god knows why, they just can't seem to get along and fight every chance they get. But is there more to it? A story of a journey of an arranged marriage. It has romance, fights and villains. Hope you give it a chance. BxE.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys... So another new story... I'll try to keep updates weekly but no promises. This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"Promise me you'll take care of her. She's still studying. Her education, her marriage- everything falls in your lap now. Promise me you'll do it all. For me, please…" I croaked, my breathing getting heavier.

She was a sobbing mess in front of me. I wanted to assure her that everything will be fine- that I'll be fine, but I knew it was a lie. So I just grasped her hand. She inhaled deeply. "I will. I will do everything. I promise. She's my daughter now."

I sighed hearing that. I closed my eyes slowly, knowing that it's over. That I'll never be able to open them. With that, I exhaled my final breath.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Please review and let me know...**

 **Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

 **TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

 **Other Stories: Love is Faith, Dark Flames, Busted**

 **Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

 **~SunAndMoon42**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys... So next chapter already huh? I'll try to keep** **updates weekly** **but no promises. This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know.**

 **Just so you know, it's kind of set in 90's time when the mobiles or even telephones weren't available to everyone. So, a little in the past but not too much...**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"For the last time Bella, stop it. If you keep slaving in the kitchen, then you won't have time to get ready. They will be here soon. Now go, get changed. I'll handle the rest." Esme practically pushed me.

Esme is my older sister. She has always looked after me. After our dad died, Esme stepped in his shoes. There was only so much Mom could do. My eldest sister Alice was married off to Jasper when I was 10. So, it was me, Esme, my mom and my 3 brothers. That's right, 6 children. My mom was a saint.

Anyway, today I'm supposed to be "seen". That is, Esme has found a match for me to get married. Out of the 3 girls, I'm the only one unmarried and apparently, my time is running out.

I haven't seen the man yet. Hell, I don't even know his name. All I know is he is a Masen. So, today, we'll see each other for the first time and decide for the marriage. But me, I'm not going to go for this marriage. Frankly, I don't want to get married at all. After the things our brother James has subjected on us, especially mom, because of his wife Victoria, I don't plan to leave her at all.

So, Whatever-your-first-name-is Masen, this marriage is not happening.

* * *

The guests or more like the guest has arrived and I'm standing in the kitchen holding the tray of tea. My feet won't move forward. Why would I be nervous? It's not like I plan to get married. So, it shouldn't matter if I make a mistake and he says no. But it matters and I don't know why. I haven't even seen him yet.

"Bella, come on out now. We're waiting." Esme calls out. I sigh. _Ok, time for the Spanish inquisition._

I take a deep breath and start toward the living room, which doesn't take long. How the four of us and occasionally ten of us live in this tiny space is a wonder in itself. I place the tray down and ready the cup of tea. As I lift my eyes to Mr. Masen to offer the cup, my breath exhales. _Wow._ Whatever I was expecting this wasn't it.

I don't say anything though. I just walk up to an empty chair and sit. He doesn't seem to have even noticed me. Who did he think was handing him the tea? The maid? I immediately start judging him.

Finally, when he has emptied the cup, he looks at me. _Are his eyes really that green?_ He too takes a deep breath. "So Bella, is it?" He asks, his voice smooth but shaky.

My eldest sister Alice giggles and I shoot her a glare. I don't answer verbally, I just nod.

"So how much did you study, if you don't mind me asking." He furrows his brow nervously and I smile involuntarily.

"I went to college but I… um… I only managed to complete one year of it."

He looks surprised but nods. "Well if you want to ask me something…" He trails off.

I look nervously at my mom, who shakes her head no. Then I look at Esme, and she smiles reassuringly. So, I ready myself. "Who else is in your family?"

He smiles. "Well, my mom and dad, they live here in Port Angeles. My sister Rosalie and my brother-in-law Royce live in Forks, my birth town. My youngest brother Alec and his wife Tanya live in Seattle. My oldest brother Eleazer and his wife Carmen live in Boise, Idaho. And I live in Tacoma. That's pretty much it."

I just nod, because what can I say? His family seems to be scattered. And I wonder how come he's the only one left unmarried.

I guess my mom decides that that's enough questions for today. So, her along with my brother James dismiss me and talk privately to Mr. Masen.

* * *

Later that day, I find out from Esme that Mr. Masen liked me and has offered his hand in marriage for me. I'm shocked.

I smiled though, imagining a new life, a new place. And then gasped. _I'll have to leave my mother._ It has been my mother, my youngest brother Felix and me for such a long time. And frankly, in spite of being 25, Felix is a complete child and my mom has to do all work. I try to help her out as much as I can. But if I do leave for marriage, I'm afraid of what will happen to my mother.

Up until I met him, I was completely against marriage. I didn't have to consider it, my answer would have been no. But now, everything seems to have changed.

It was like his eyes had said more to me than he himself had. So much honesty, compassion and loneliness. In spite of having such a large family, he was lonely. It felt like he held some burden over him that he shouldn't. My insides melt at merely the thought of him.

I'm so deep in my thought that I don't even hear Esme creeping behind me. I startle and scream loudly when she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"jeez, Bella. It's only me. What are you thinking so deeply about?"

I shy instantly. "Nothing."

She smirks and hmms. "So what do you think of him? Mr. Masen? Seemed like a gentleman to me. A man of few words. I can't believe he only asked you about your education and then chose you immediately. He had barely stepped outside the house before he agreed for the match."

I just stare at her with my mouth open while she unloads streams of information. My brain is slow to absorb. "Really?" An involuntary smile creeps on my lips.

"So, you do like him. I guess it's done then. I'll immediately inform mother and we'll start with the preparations." With that, she's already speeding toward the kitchen to find mom.

I sigh. A wedding. A marriage. Just the thought gives me shivers. My insides start quaking with fear. What the hell do I know about marriage? How will I do this? Seeing the condition of my eldest sister Alice, I had completely rejected the ideals of marriage. But now, a part of me was swooning at the mere thought of it.

I quickly abandon all these thoughts and start toward the kitchen. We have to start dinner soon.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

 **Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

 **TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

 **Other Stories: Love is Faith, Dark Flames, Busted**

 **Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

 **~SunAndMoon42**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys... Another chapter… I'll try to update every Saturday but no promises. This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know.**

 **Just so you know, it's kind of set in 90's time when the mobiles or even telephones weren't available to everyone. So, a little in the past but not too much... So, it's kind of going to be OLD-FASHIONED.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

The date is set. 16th December. And the preparations have started too. Our family isn't rich at all. We're barely scraping by. Only my brother James is the one earning while my other two brothers Felix and Demetri do nothing. Esme works too, but now that she's married she'll obviously put the earning in her own household. Even then, she helps out a lot. She's an angel.

So, overly expensive and ostentatious wedding was out of question. Mr. Masen had declared beforehand though that he didn't want a flashy wedding in the first place. He had very recently paid for his youngest brother Alec's wedding. So, he couldn't afford to pay even a penny in this wedding. But he also didn't demand outrageous and expensive gifts or dowry which was generous of him.

His sister, on the other hand, is another story. Ever since Rosalie and I met, she has hated me. She constantly belittles me and my family for not "putting any efforts into the wedding". _She_ wants a flashy wedding. She's always demanding that we should give Mr. Masen this or that as a gift or how as his sister we should gift her this or that. Utter rubbish, if you ask me. She's just jealous of the attention I'm getting.

Anyway, since that first meeting, Mr. Masen and I met a couple times. He has even spent some time with my family. He's absolutely the cutest with my nieces and nephews. I've been their favorite aunt for a long time. So, they always spent a large amount of time with me. I had sort of become their nanny. Even Alice's children loved to visit us. My mother and I have basically become daycare.

So, even when Mr. Masen came to visit me, the kids would still want to spent time with me or play with me. Naturally, Mr. Masen had to become used to it and with time, he even started to play himself with them. It made me fantasize how our son would look with him playing. I immediately blush. Of course, he notices but doesn't say anything.

We even went to watch a movie once. But like Esme said, he's a man of few words. We talked a bit about this and that. But mostly we just sat together fighting this weird electricity between us. It was like my hand was getting attracted by his. But I remained stoic. After all, we were only engaged.

Today, I'm going to meet his parents. His family is completely scattered and so far, I've only met his sister. I've yet to see his brothers and their wives. I haven't even seen Rosalie's husband. Weirdly, no one seems to talk much about him. It's like he doesn't exist. Rosalie also has a son, Nate. Everyone seems to boast about him a lot though.

There is sharp knock on the door and I immediately tense. I know it's him. I glance at myself one last time before starting towards the tiny living room.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Mr. Masen."

"Mr. Masen, please have a seat. I'll bring out the tea." Immediately, my mother is on her feet again. I sigh. That woman will wear herself down if she continues this way.

"Bella, as you know, we're to meet my parents today. My sister Rosalie, her husband Royce and their son Nathan are also there. They are staying with my parents for a while."

I nod, because what else can I say. His sister seems to stay a lot with her parents instead of her husband. I steel myself for all the snide comments. Mr. Masen either doesn't notice her treatment toward me or he doesn't care because he never defends me against her words. I hate that.

My mother brings the tea. And we're silent again.

"So, Mr. Royce, what does he do? I've barely heard anything about him." I start as a conversation. My mother throws me a sharp glare.

"He does nothing, is what he does." Mr. Masen practically spits. "He has no job. My sister and Royce either get money from dad or from me to run their household."

My mother's face transforms immediately. She must be having a flashback. My father's brother was the same. Despite having a job, he constantly feigned poverty. My father, like the sweet brother he is, provided him money with no questions asked. Some nights my mother would go starving because we didn't have enough food. Of course, she couldn't have her husband and her kids go hungry. So, she'd let us all eat to our heart's content while she starved the night.

I decide to change the subject. "And Nathan? Everyone seems really proud of him."

"Oh, sweet Nate is brilliant. He doesn't have great educational facilities in Forks but despite that he is prospering immensely in studies."

He seems really proud of him and a small glimpse of the children-loving Mr. Masen flash before my eyes again.

He promptly finishes his tea, bids good bye to my mother and then we both start toward the door. He hails a cab and soon we're engulfed in silence again. But this time, he has my hand held in his and I feel goosebumps all over my arm. I smile lightly the whole way.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

 **Twitter:** **SunAndMoon424**

 **TWCS:** **TheBlueScarf**

 **Other Stories:** **Love is Faith** **,** **Dark Flames** **,** **Busted**

 **Blog:** **rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

 **FB Teasers:** **Roses Caress**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

 **~SunAndMoon42**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys... Another chapter… I'll try to update every Saturday but no promises. This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know.**

 **Thanks to all those who followed and favorited this story and thanks so so much for the reviews. They really make my day.**

 **Just so you know, it's kind of set in 90's time when the mobiles or even telephones weren't available to everyone. So, a little in the past but not too much...**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Mrs. Masen is… subdued. She doesn't speak much, like her son. But I think it is more because she's afraid to. Senior Masen, on the other hand, is loud and dominating. I don't like him at all. He, like his daughter Rosalie, constantly belittles everyone, especially his wife.

I feel really bad for Mrs. Masen. Rosalie seems to have made her mission to insult her mother as much as possible. She constantly throws mean words at her, but again nobody seems to stop her, not even her own brother.

Mr. Masen seems to be really close to his mother though. I like that. Mr. Royce and Nathan weren't there when we got there, which was probably best. He seems like a person whose path you do not cross at all.

"Bella, it's the first time you're meeting your in-laws. Shouldn't you have at least brought something for them. Even flowers would have worked, dear." Rosalie, of course. There she goes, that wretched woman. Why can't she keep her trap shut?

"It's okay, Bella. We don't expect anything. After all, we're getting such a sweet daughter-in-law, what other gift will be worth that?" Mrs. Masen says smiling at me kindly. I return it immediately.

That woman is so sweet and kind. How an evil woman like Rosalie be part of her is beyond me.

* * *

Mr. Masen returns me home safely and the rest of the day, my head is swarmed with the thoughts of Mrs. Masen.

She seems to be in constant suffering between her husband and her daughter and I feel really bad. If only I could help her somehow.

The next morning is bright and sunny but immediately ruined by James and his wife. If Rosalie is evil then Victoria is Anti-Christ. She hates every living being's guts and lives to make their life hell.

I get fresh and then go to kitchen to prepare for lunch as always. James arrives and demands we prepare breakfast for him and his wife. Why can't his wife feed him at his home? What are we, his personal servants? Or slaves?

But of course, mom has a soft spot for him. And after all, it's his money we're living off of. So, I do as I'm told and now I'm late to prepare lunch.

After eating to her heart's content like a pig, she comes to the kitchen and starts a rubbish story of how her house is running in low on groceries. So? Can't she just go to a store and buy? But again mom agrees immediately, offering her grains and vegetables and whatever she can get her hand on.

When she's done emptying half our kitchen, she starts for my closet. She starts another pity party of how her clothes were damaged and now she barely has any left at home. So, she'd rather what? Have second hand used-up clothes? It's all her ploy to make us pay.

I draw the line here. She's already gotten our food and we're now low on our supplies for this month. Now I'm supposed to just give her my clothes? I put my foot down.

"No. You're not getting your hands on even a scrape of my clothes."

She turns her pity eyes on her husband and like a puddle he melts. "What's the big deal, Bella? Just give her some of your clothes. You are seriously not going to fight your sister-in-law over some clothes, are you?"

"I'm not going to fight, But I'm not giving her my clothes. Why can't you buy them like a normal person? You have enough money for that. You have enough money to get your groceries from the store too. But no, you live to make mom's and my life a hell. So, no. She's not getting my clothes."

This enrages Victoria and she's about to hit me but James stops her. They get whatever food they could and leave. My mom just sighs.

"I hate her, ma. Why is she doing to us? What did we ever do to her? Since she has entered the house, we've only tried to welcome her. Yet, she continues to torture us."

"Some women, they have experienced pain before, Bella. And so, before someone can hurt them, they hurt others first. It's like a defense mechanism." My mom, practical as always. I just smile and shake my head.

"Ma, I'm scared. I don't want to live you alone."

She smiles slightly. "I won't be alone. I'll have Felix and Demetri."

I snort. "Like that makes me feel better. They're more trouble than help, ma. Both of them will starve you and fill their own stomachs."

"Sons are always more reliable than daughters." My mom's ever reply for defending her sons.

"Like James is?" I throw at her and immediately regret. "I'm sorry, ma. I didn't mean to hurt you."

But her light has diminished. I know she constantly misses my dad. They were so in love. But he died when I was only six and Felix was only four. That's why mom is partial to Felix. Because he was so small when he lost dad. He didn't even understand what was happening.

After that, ma and I don't talk much and I mentally slap my forehead for hurting her like this. The silence persists as we have dinner and go to bed.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

 **Twitter:** **SunAndMoon424**

 **TWCS:** **TheBlueScarf**

 **Other Stories:** **Love is Faith** **,** **Dark Flames** **,** **Busted**

 **Blog:** **rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

 **FB Teasers:** **Roses Caress**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

 **~SunAndMoon42**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys... So, finally, I'm back. Thanks to all those who patiently waited for this chapter.**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers who boosted me to hang on. Thank you guys, I really needed that. So, I'm trying to be back to business. And hopefully will be able to post on Saturdays as before.**

 **This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know.**

 **Thanks to all those who followed and favorited this story and thanks so so much for the reviews. They really make my day.**

 **Just so you know, it's kind of set in 90's time when the mobiles or even telephones weren't available to everyone. So, a little in the past but not too much...**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Today, I'm visiting Alice and then Esme because in two days, I'll be married and move to Tacoma.

When I reach Alice's house, there's yelling going on inside. I sigh. What is wrong with my family? Why can't anyone have peace?

I steel myself and enter. I am shocked at what I see. Alice is limping. Alex? What is he doing here? Alex is Esme's son. Esme must have left him here so that she could go to her job.

Jasper. This is definitely Jasper's doing. As I enter, Alex comes running at me. "Aunt Bella, Uncle Jasper hurted Aunt Alice. He said some mean things to her and asked for money. She said she didn't have any, so he kicked her."

Oh god. Poor Alex. I hug him tightly to myself. He's only ten but smart for his age. Jasper must be drunk again. In the middle of the day? Really? I shake my head.

I immediately run to Alice then. "Alice, we should take you to the doctor."

She glares at me. "Are you crazy? We don't have the money for that. Just leave me be. I'll be fine." I sigh. It's not like I can haul her over my shoulder and take her there forcefully. So, I help her on the bed and apply hot water pouch on her leg.

When she falls asleep, I pick up Alex and start toward home. I'll have to talk to Esme. Alex is not safe at Alice's. It could have been him who was hurt. I shudder at that thought.

Alex seems deeply affected of the incident. So, I distract him. "So, Alex, where's your sister?"

"She went to her friend's place after school. So, mom dropped me here."

When we reach home. Mom seems surprised to see Alex. But they love each other. So as soon as I put him down he runs toward her and they are both engaged in some deep conversation. I laugh. They are two peas in a pod.

* * *

When it is time for Alex to go home, I call out for him. He does so but with a sullen face. Silly kid. He can visit anytime but he's acting like he won't see us at all.

He holds my hand and we start toward his house. Esme is home fortunately. I'm sure when Esme went to pick Alex up from Alice's Alice must have mentioned that I took him home.

Alex runs off to his room as soon as we enter his house. Esme is working in the kitchen.

"Esme, I don't think it's a good idea to leave Alex or Kate at Alice's. He could have been hurt today."

She sighs. "I know. I didn't know things were this bad or I would have never dropped him there."

"I know. Just thought you should know. How's Alice?"

"She's brave. She's acting like nothing hurts but it is much much worse."

"I practically demanded her to go see a doctor. But she wouldn't listen."

"Yeah. I tried that too. It's not happening, Bella. Unless Jasper himself or one of her kids try, she's not going to go to the hospital."

"I just… if only…" Words fail me as my anger grows.

"I know, honey." She says and hugs me tightly. I sob for my sister and the kids and for mom and for dad. It seems everyone in our family is doomed to suffer.

Esme and I have tea and chat a little. Soon, Mr. Cullen arrives with little Kate following behind him. She's eight but acts like she's fifteen. Silly girl.

By the time I reach home, I'm exhausted. I go to sleep without having dinner.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

 **Twitter: SunAndMoon424**

 **TWCS: TheBlueScarf**

 **Other Stories: Love is Faith, Dark Flames, Busted**

 **Blog: rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

 **FB Teasers: Roses Caress**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

 **~SunAndMoon42**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys... Another chapter… So so sorry for being MIA for WEEKS. It's just crazy. My college is making me do some seminars in school and I'm too tired with all of that to do anything else. But this time, I'll really try to update sooner. This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know.**

 **Thanks to all those who followed and favorited this story and thanks so so much for the reviews. They really make my day.**

 **Just so you know, it's kind of set in 90's time when the mobiles or even telephones weren't available to everyone. So, a little in the past but not too much...**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Today's my wedding day. But it doesn't feel special. It's because I know that someone important is missing. Dad. I feel my eyes burning at the thought of my father and my mother catches me. She herself has some tears streaming down her face and I know she misses dad too.

Esme and Carlisle are busy figuring out the catering. James and Victoria are finishing decorations. Demetri is god knows where. Felix is bringing in gifts. Alice can't do much because of her leg. She still hasn't gone to a doctor. So, she's going to continue to limp.

Jasper and the kids won't arrive until the last minute.

It's only been half hour since the groom's party arrived but Rosalie is already getting on my nerves with her demands.

Victoria is for a change acting cordially, mostly for the appearance's sake. There is a lot of family here who will badmouth her until she can't lend money from anyone.

When I'm ready, I glance one last time in the mirror, wipe my tears and take a deep breath. Show Time.

* * *

The ceremony goes without a hitch and fortunately without Rosalie's snide comments. Maybe she wants to show people how supporting and caring sister she is.

Mrs. Masen, for once is really happy. Her smile is so blinding that I couldn't help but share her joy. She hugs me tightly and I feel her warmth seep in me. "Welcome to the family, Bella."

Mr. Masen then grabs my waist. "Time for our dance, Mrs. Masen."

With that, he spins me a little and we start a slow sway along the music. I look up and gasp at the intensity in his eyes. As we stare into each other's eyes, I feel the electricity again. Just as he bends to kiss me, a throat clears.

I turn to see who it is.

"James." Mr. Masen says curtly.

"May I cut in, Mr. Masen?"

Mr. Masen simply nod.

James is an awkward dancer. So, I'm surprised when he asks for a dance. "Bella, I know I haven't been the world's best brother or son, lately." I snort. "But I hope you will be happy in this marriage. I wish you the best."

I choke a little. Yes, he's wife is evil but he's my brother. "Thanks, James. I hope you'll be happy too, someday."

He snorts then.

Felix cuts in then. "So, I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yup."

"So, it will just be mom and me now."

"Yes, Felix and for god's sake and mom's, please take care of her. You can't just not do anything. You have to find a job or something. Please."

"Jesus, sis. She's my mom too. What do you think I'll do? Let her starve?"

"That is exactly what you 'll do." I mumble between my teeth.

* * *

Soon everybody's throwing rice while Mr. Masen and I depart for Tacoma. Mr. Masen said we will travel by train. So that is what we are doing. The train is running 15 minutes late. So, we are waiting.

When the train arrives, Mr. Masen helps me, in then grabs the luggage and then climbs in as well. I close my eyes in exhaustion and before I know it, I fall asleep.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

 **Twitter:** **SunAndMoon424**

 **TWCS:** **TheBlueScarf**

 **Other Stories:** **Love is Faith** **,** **Dark Flames** **,** **Busted**

 **Blog:** **rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

 **FB Teasers:** **Roses Caress**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

 **~SunAndMoon42**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys... Another chapter… So you must know by now that regular Saturday updates are a long lost dream. So, I'll just update whenever. Sorry. This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it.**

 **So, I've got a lot of comments like "What age are you living in?" or "Get your timeline right." or "Who gets married by arranged marriage?" or some other stuff in that context. So to answer all your questions, this is not an imaginary story. This story actually happened in the 90's in US. I've just changed a few details like places, cities, names etc. This story is very personal to me. And I don't appreciate anyone questioning it. Especially guest reviewers. If you want to flame me, use your username, login and then comment. Now, I'm not forcing anyone to read this story. So if you don't like it or believe it, don't read it. Move on.**

 *****RANT OVER*****

 **Now, thanks to all those who followed and favorited this story and thanks so so much for the reviews. They really make my day.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

Tacoma is not what I pictured at all. We live in this suburban neighborhood where everyone is friendly and everyone knows everyone.

Our neighbors are really nice. They're a little old but very friendly. For our first night, we were too exhausted for anything. So, we crashed as soon as we entered home.

Now, Mr. Masen is getting ready while I prepare breakfast and tea for him.

"Good morning, Mrs. Masen. How are you this morning?"

I smile at his mood. "I'm well rested, Mr. Masen. It was an exhausting day but the nap was peaceful."

"Yes. Surprisingly, I slept well as well. My office isn't too far. So, I'll be home for lunch. I don't have any preference, so feel free to make whatever."

I just nod.

He gets up when he's done and start for the door. I rush behind him. He stops at the threshold and I almost crash into him. He lightly grazes his hand along my cheek and pecks me sweetly on the lips. I sigh.

"Have a good day, Mrs. Masen"

"You too, Mr. Masen." And with that, he's out the door.

* * *

I get ready for the day as well. I enter the small kitchen and start for the lunch. I put on the radio and hum as I continue cooking. I'm almost done and am just grabbing plates while humming when someone clears their throat from behind. I startle but fortunately don't drop anything.

I turn and sigh. It's just Mr. Masen. "You have a nice voice, Mrs. Masen"

I blush. "Thank you, but I mostly just hum. I'm too afraid to sing out loud."

"Nonsense. When you like something, you shouldn't be afraid to try it. You're welcome to sing out loud as much as you like even if you're not good at it."

"Of course." I readily agree.

I quickly plate our food and we sit in the living room. We don't have a dining table, so we just sit on the mat.

"So how was your day, so far, Mr. Masen?"

"It was as it always is. Dragging. How was your day?"

"So far so good. The neighbors here are really nice. The woman living across us, Mrs. Cope, is really friendly. When I was cooking in the kitchen, she came and kept me some company. It gets a little lonely after a while. There are only so many chores to keep you occupied."

"Mmm. Well, at least you'll have some company for the next week. My brother Alec, you remember him? He's coming down with his wife to visit us. They can't stay long because of his job, but they'll be here for at least 3 days."

"Wow. This is the first time we're going to meet. I hope I make a good impression."

"You'll be fine. Now, I have to hurry up. My lunch break is almost over."

And before I can even say goodbye, he's gone.

I sigh.

* * *

I have decided the house needs some furniture. It feels too empty. So, I'm going shopping. After all, I have to familiarize myself with the market.

The market is not too far. Hardly 10-minute walk. I find a furniture store and step in.

I have no idea what I'm looking for, but I'm sure when I'll see it, I'll know. So I start perusing.

I see a beautiful shelf with really delicate woodwork. As soon as I see it, I know this is what I want. A salesman comes up to me immediately.

"How can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, how much for this shelf?" I already know I won't be able to afford it and the salesman confirms my thought.

"That's completely over-priced. What do you take me for? A villager? I should have known I won't be able to find what I'm looking for." I burst out and then I start walking. It was a risk, but I squeezed my eyes tight, hoping he will take the bait.

"Wait, ma'am." He says and my eyes open in a second. Yes! "I'm sure we can negotiate."

I suppress my happy smile. "Well, we'll see." I say and walk back to the shelf.

"It is a beautiful piece but it's old. You can see the shine of the wood is gone."

"Yes, ma'am, but it's antique."

"Pssh. Not every old thing is antique. So, don't try to sell me that." I manage to convince him to fit the shelf in my budget. I provide my address for delivery and get out of there, smiling widely.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

 **Twitter:** **SunAndMoon424**

 **TWCS:** **TheBlueScarf**

 **Other Stories:** **Love is Faith** **,** **Dark Flames** **,** **Busted**

 **Blog:** **rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

 **~SunAndMoon42**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys... Another chapter… This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know.**

 **Thanks to all those who followed and favorited this story and thanks so so much for the reviews. They really make my day.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

It is almost time for Mr. Masen to come home. I just put some last finishing touches on our dinner and then start cleaning up.

Mr. Masen enters the house right on time. I hurry to greet him at the door. But he doesn't acknowledge me. I frown.

When he's freshened up and resting on the chair, he calls for me. "I'd like some tea. Then you can set up dinner in about half hour,"

I frown again. Why is he treating me like I'm some housekeeper? I'm about to argue but wisely close my mouth. You have to pick your battles.

I do as I'm told and serve him some hot tea. When I'm about to run off to kitchen, he grabs my wrist. "Sit with me."

I take a seat. But I refuse to talk. He can't treat me like a servant and then expect a warm greeting.

He sighs. "I was really tired. I didn't have the energy for the pleasantries. All I wanted to do, as soon as I entered the house was to just lay down and rest my eyes."

That didn't sound like an apology to me. But I'll take it. Something tells me he's not the man whole apologizes often, if at all.

"It's fine. I was just going in to fix up your plate."

"It can wait. I just wanted to talk to you." He sighs. "So, how was the rest of your day?"

"It was fine. I did manage to go shopping. I bought a shelf. For our living room. It looked so bare, I thought it needs some character. It would rea-"

"Wait, what? You bought a shelf?" He sounds aggravated.

"Well, I thought…"

"You thought? Did I say anything about buying furniture? What would give you the idea that it was okay to just get out and blow my money?"

Okay, now he's aggravating me. "Okay, first, I didn't "blow your money". It's not like I went to drink or gamble. I just bought a piece of furniture. Second, I think the fact that I'm your wife gave me the idea that I could use OUR money. Why are you so adamant about treating me like a servant? Am I like a servant to you?"

"Where did that even come from? Servant? I'm not treating you like a servant"

"Well, you're certainly not treating me as a wife."

"So what? I'm supposed to bring you flowers and gifts everyday? Will that be treating you like a wife?"

"No. But giving me a little respect would do, for starters."

"When have I ever disrespected you?"

My head felt like it was about to blow. And it was only our second night together. "We're getting off topic. What is the problem with the fact that I bought a piece of furniture for OUR house with OUR money?"

"The problem is that you didn't ask me. You could at least have the decency to mention it to me."

"I did mention. That's what started this round."

"Not after buying." He was almost screaming now. "You should have said something to me before you went about doing this."

"Well, when you buy stuff, do you discuss it with me first? Then, why should I?"

"What are you 5-year old? Next time, ask me before going around and buying unnecessary things."

"Unnecessary? The shelf is very much useful. I don't buy stuff because I just like to blow money away. I always buy things that are useful and needed."

"Oh yeah? We'll see."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." With that, I rush to the kitchen to set up our plates.

The dinner is silent. We both refuse to talk to each other. When we're done, I grab the plates and start cleaning up.

* * *

I'm staring at the bed, nervously wringing my hands. This was supposed to be our first night for, well you know. But now, after out fight, I'm even more nervous than I was before.

Mr. Masen enters and looks at me staring at the bed. He sighs. He takes my hand in his and then leads us both to the bed. We sit across from each other.

"Can we just move on from the fight? I refuse to apologize because I wasn't wrong. You have to understand that it has been just me for a long time. I'm not used to sharing. And the very second day of our marriage, you go and buy something without acknowledging me. How do you think I felt?"

I just stare at our hands, intertwined together. I consider what he says and realize he's right. I should have asked him first. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you first."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I think that made it worse."

I smile lightly. "Yeah, it did."

His had starts grazing my fingers and then slowly travels up my arm. When he scoots closer, my heartbeat increases.

His lips graze my cheek and my hands immediately go to his hair. My mind swirls with images and a smile grazes my lips.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

 **Twitter:** **SunAndMoon424**

 **TWCS:** **TheBlueScarf**

 **Other Stories:** **Love is Faith** **,** **Dark Flames** **,** **Busted**

 **Blog:** **rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

 **FB Teasers:** **Roses Caress**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review...**

 **~SunAndMoon42**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys... Wow! So, I've been MIA nearly 9 months. So so sorry about that. A lot of personal stuff has happened and I was caught up in all that. Anyway, hopefully, from now on I'll be able to update regularly. We'll see.**

 **This story is not betad. So any mistakes are my own. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know.**

 **Thanks to all those who followed and favorited this story and thanks so so much for the reviews. They really make my day.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

The morning after, I start with the routine- freshening up, tea and breakfast and so on. Mr. Masen is in a rush today because he got up late. He shoves breakfast down as much as he could, lightly kisses my cheek and rushes out.

I smile lightly and shake my head.

Mrs. Cope comes and joins me for tea. We gossip about our neighbors and laugh as she tells me tales of her children. It doesn't take long for the conversation to steer toward Mr. Masen and the tales of his bachelorhood.

Surprisingly, it's nothing scandalous. A drink here and there. Very few outings with his friends. And that's it. I smile happily on hearing that.

"Well, of course, he isn't the party and women kind. He's had a lot on his shoulders for a long time. He practically took the burden of his whole family. His parents, his brothers, their wives, his sister, her son. You name it. He has been giving with his two hands and they all are not even a little bit grateful. Hell, he was the one who got Alec the job. Now look at him, all hot shot in Seattle. Couldn't even come to his own brother's wedding." Mrs. Cope shakes her head, disapprovingly. "And don't even get me started on that Eleazer fellow. He's dropped the whole family like a hot potato."

My smile drops. "But if he's helping them all, how does he make do himself?"

"Sometimes, he doesn't. So, he borrows money from his friends. Once he asked us too. Of course, we gave him the money. And he returned it soon enough. He's not the one to hustle people of money. That much is true."

"Well, but surely his family will realize that he has a family to take care of now?"

She snorts, unexpectedly. "Dream on, girl. They are all vultures. They'll all eat him alive. Family or no family."

I straighten my shoulders. "Well, I'm not going to let that happen. They can all fend for themselves."

She smiles brightly. "Well, great. These past few years, we have been seeing him as a son. And we worry."

I place my hand on hers comfortingly. "I know. And I'm really thankful for all you did, Mrs. Cope."

* * *

While I'm preparing dinner. I keep thinking about everything Mrs. Cope said. It was odd that Alec and Eleazar both weren't at the wedding. Who does that to their own brother?

Well, this Alec and his wife will be here in two days. I'll figure them out then. I've to put an end to this charity thing that Mr. Masen has kept going on. After all, we ourselves are a family now.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that the sound of door closing startles me. Mr. Masen enters looking extremely tired. Despite everything, I can't deny that Mr. Masen is very kind and altruistic. My lips curve in a smile at that thought.

"Good evening. Had a good day, Mr. Masen?" My joy at seeing him is bubbling and I see his smile forming at my joy.

He drops his bag on the floor and then drops like a potato on the couch. "It was tiring, as you can see. Surprisingly, it wasn't the work that exhausted me but the women's gossip. The women in my department gossip like there's no end. Honestly, how long can they talk? They seemed to go on and on and on. And I had half a mind to just jump there and yell "Shut Up". But of course, I didn't."

I giggle a little at his boyish rant. "Of course, you didn't. Ever the gentleman."

He rolls his eyes. He extends his hand for me. I take it readily and he pulls me on his lap. "Is it weird that I missed you today? After all, we've known each other for only three days."

I graze my fingers through his hair and he closes his eyes. "No, it's not weird. And um… I missed you too." I say, shyly. "Now don't fall asleep on the couch. Dinner is ready. Wash up and I'll set the table."

I quickly get up and start toward the kitchen. Mr. Masen sighs but does as told.

I hum lightly as I set the table. "You should sing me a sing sometime. I'd love to hear your voice."

I gasp, turn hastily and trip. I'm mere inches from ground when Mr. Masen grabs my waist. "Steady there. You're awfully jumpy today. Are you hiding anything from me?"

"Of course not." I say, indignantly and separate myself from him. "Have I given you any reason to doubt me?"

"No, you haven't. You're right. I'm sorry."

I nod. We eat dinner in silence again. I sigh. This is becoming a habit.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review and let me know.**

 **Twitter:** **SunAndMoon424**

 **TWCS:** **TheBlueScarf**

 **Other Stories:** **Love is Faith** **,** **Dark Flames** **,** **Busted**

 **Blog:** **rosescaressblog . wordpress . com**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter. Please review...**

 **~SunAndMoon42**


End file.
